Yes I Can
by elactress
Summary: Megara's death from Hercules's POV. From the pillar collapse to Meg's death. My first fanfic so please take it easy on me!


Hercules watched as the Cyclops fell to the ground below, a sense of relief flooding into him as the ground shook with its impact. He didn't notice the pillar falling behind him. He heard Meg yelling to him, her voice desperate.

"Hercules! Look out!"

He felt her weight push against him and fell to the side, his heart wrenching in horror as he heard the pillar crashing to the ground. He looked up and gasped in shock as he saw her still form crushed beneath it. His hurt at the knowledge of her betrayal was instantly replaced with the fierce pain of seeing the woman he loved unmoving before his eyes.

"Meg! NOOO!" he cried out in desperation, racing to the pillar. In his desperation he gripped the edges of the pillar and pulled up, trying to move it off of Meg. _Please, please! _He silently begged. As he struggled against the weight of the object he felt a warm strength stir in his chest as a bright glow came to him. His strength returned, he lifted the pillar above his head, his brow furrowing in mixed confusion.

"What's happening?" he wondered quietly.

"H-Hades deal is broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt." Hercules felt his heart ache, hearing Meg's weak voice. He was at her side in an instant, taking her small form into his arms.

"Meg, why did you- you didn't have to-" he stuttered, trying to make the words come out. She had saved him, after he had treated her so coldly. _Why Meg?_

"Oh, people always do crazy things—when they're in love." She whispered, smiling weakly at him, her eyes soft yet so full of pain. Hercules's heart gave a leap as she spoke, confessing her emotions to him. She did return is feelings! Even with the betrayal, he couldn't push away the deep love he held for the girl in his arms.

"Oh, Meg. Meg I-I-" He was lost in her, struggling to express his return of love. She smiled softly.

"Are you—always this articulate?" she repeated her words from their first encounter. Hercules chuckled softly, even in this state she maintained her sense of humor.

"You don't have much time." Meg whispered, her voice faint. "You can still stop Hades."

_Hades?_ That was the last thing on his mind! But she was right, he had to save Olympus. Phil came up beside them, pushing a stone for Meg to lie on.

"I'll watch over her kid." He promised, for once showing kindness to the girl. Hercules laid Meg down on the stone, determination settling in his mind as he bent over her.

" You're gonna be alright. _I promise."_ He whispered fervently.

As he leapt onto Pegasus, he prayed that he was right.

"Thanks a ton Wonder boy! But at least I've got one swell consolation prize- a friend of yours who's dying to see me!" Hades voice was filled with a cruel sarcasm as he rode off.

Hercules screeched Pegasus to a halt as his eyes widened in horror.

"Meg!"

Phil held Meg's hand comfortingly as she looked to him, her face contorted in pain. He looked to the sky desperately, searching for any sign of his student. _C'mon kid, where are ya? She ain't got much longer!_

Down below, the fates prepared Meg's thread of life, holding it tightly in front of her image. Atropos drew the scissors slowly towards the thread, savoring each moment as Meg's life drew to an end. And in one swift movement, she cut.

Phil's eyes lowered in defeat as Meg's hand went limp.

Hercules raced to the place he had left Meg with Phil, desperately gripping Pegasus's mane as he urged him to go faster. _Please Meg! Please hold on for me! _He begged. Finally, they reached the place and Hercules leapt from the winged horse's back, his eyes taking in the morbid scene. Darkness hung in the air, and he held his breath as he spoke.

"Meg."

Phil looked at him sadly, and then slowly shook his head. Hercules looked past him to the pale figure that lay unmoving beside him. He felt his heart breaking. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. _No, no, no, please no! _He dropped to his knees beside her, his chest aching in a pain greater than anything he had felt before. Greater than the teasing, the monsters, even Meg's betrayal couldn't compare to the heart wrenching agony he felt.

"Meg, no!" He cried, taking her into his arms. He held her tightly to his body as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. _Please Meg! Don't leave me! No, no, no! Please! _He breathed in her scent, his eyes watering with tears as he rested her head against his chest. _Please. _He laid her down gently on the stone, his heart sighing in pain. He buried his head in his arms as he silently cried, begging to the heavens that this was all just a horrible nightmare, that he would wake up and she would be there. But his prayers were in vain. His thoughts drifted to the one responsible for her death. Hades. He had abused Meg, treated her as a slave, and now she was dead_. _Phil's words interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry kid. There's some things you just can't change." He murmured, his voice breaking.

An anger filled Hercules's soul, a determination that wouldn't be pushed aside. He lifted his face from his arms and spoke.

"Yes I can."


End file.
